


will you look at this?

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, fictober20, you; me; and your giant ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Buck and Eddie get caught in a compromising position.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	will you look at this?

The carnival was jam packed with people, but Eddie secretly hoped that might help distract Buck from his memories of the last time he’d been around the rides and rigged games.

To his credit Buck didn’t seem outwardly nervous, but after all the time they spent together, he’d learned to read his partner pretty well.

They stood below the ferris wheel, waving at Maddie, Chimney, and Christopher as their boats rose higher and higher. Once they were out of sight, Eddie took Buck’s hand and pulled him along, searching for something that might help block out the sights and the sounds of the busy traveling carnival.

“Where are we going now?” Buck whined, dragging his heels as Eddie powered through groups of people.

“Uh,” Eddie said, buying time as he looked around. He finally spotted it - a small photo booth tucked into the corner of a set of arcade games. “That,” and he pointed it out.

Buck rolled his eyes, but he grinned, and Eddie knew he had won.

The thing looked like it hadn’t been touched all day. The exterior screen was void of fingerprints, and there was a logo bouncing around on the one inside.

“Come on,” Eddie said, pushing Buck into the small space. He climbed in after, and only then realized that it probably wasn’t built for two grown men.

Buck took up two thirds of the bench. Eddie tried to perch on the edge, nearly squatting over open air, but it was no use. Buck had tree trunks for thighs and an ass that wouldn’t quit, and Eddie normally wouldn’t complain, but -

“There isn’t enough room for all three of us,” Eddie grumbled, bent over and laughing.

“Three of us?”

“Yeah. You, me, and your giant ass.”

Buck made a noise of protest and smacked Eddie on the hip. “Shut up, you love my ass. Just come here,” he growled, grabbing Eddie by the hips and pulling him down onto his lap. He shifted until he had a firm seat, offering as much stability as he could. His arms wound around Eddie’s waist to anchor him, and he sat back with a self-satisfied smirk.

Eddie allowed it, mostly because his tactics seemed to be working. He gripped the edge of the booth and leaned back into the corner as he looped his other arm around Buck’s neck.

“Triumph,” Eddie smirked, propping his foot up next to the monitor.

“I feel like I’m the one winning here,” Buck quipped, squeezing Eddie’s hip. He slid his hand up to frame Eddie’s ribs. His smile softened. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What’s that?” Eddie feigned ignorance, holding Buck’s gaze.

“You’re just trying to distract me.”

Eddie hummed thoughtfully, twisting on his lap until it was easier to look at him. He swayed closer, cupping Buck’s jaw. “Is it working?” He asked softly, hovering just out of reach.

“Yeah,” Buck whispered against his lips, and then leaned them both until he had Eddie’s shoulders pinned to the wall of the booth, kissing him soundly.

An involuntary noise escaped at the sudden shift, but Buck swallowed it hungrily. Eddie pulled him closer, letting the kiss deepen until he was out of breath from it, using any leverage he could find to push back.

Buck moved his lips down Eddie’s chin, along his jaw, toward his neck. He brought one hand up, the one not supporting Eddie’s hips, and loosened the top few buttons on Eddie’s shirt.

“Yes,” Eddie groaned, tipping his head back to give Buck more access. His foot slipped down the wall, and his knee bumped into the machine, eliciting a grunt of discomfort.

Buck paid it no mind as he sucked a line of hickeys into Eddie’s collar bone, the single minded focus one of the things Eddie found most entertaining. His heavy panting filled the cramped space and echoed around them.

“Buck,” he moaned, clutching at the sleeve of his shirt. Buck’s stubble rasped over his skin, and he hummed, biting down, his teeth scraping.

It lasted several minutes, too long and not enough, but it had to end sooner or later.

Eddie dimly registered footsteps going by and he froze, praying they wouldn’t investigate the photo booth. He patted Buck’s shoulder to get his attention, but Buck carried on, opening another button halfway down Eddie’s chest.

“Well, well, well,” came the amused, familiar voice. The curtain jerked to the side, flooding them with light, and a round head appeared in the doorway. “Will you look at this?”

It was Hen, and she smirked at them, caught as they were in such a compromising position. She waved a small strip of photos at them, but he wasn’t able to see what they actually showed.

Hen wore a shit eating grin as she pointed the strip at them. “Ha! I knew it.”

Buck finally found the sense to pull away and sat back with a sheepish smile. He swiped his thumb at the corner of his mouth, looking from Eddie to her and back again.

She threw her head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/631541027537338368/9-will-you-look-at-this-fox-911-buddie).


End file.
